Frankie Paul
Paul Blake (born 1965), better known as Frankie Paul, is one of Jamaica's best-loved and popular dancehall reggae artists. Born blind, he has been dubbed by some 'The Jamaican Stevie Wonder'. (Read more at Wikipedia.) Links to Peel *(please add) Festive Fifty Entries *None Sessions *None Other Shows Played (The following list was compiled only from the database of this site and Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive. Please add more information if known.) ;1984 *19 July 1984: Slave Driver *Karl's Tape August 1984: Don't Worry Yourself (album - Pass The Tu Sheng Peng) Greensleeves *26 November 1984: Zion Train (7") Leo Productions *28 November 1984: Stormy Night (LP - Be My Lady) Joe Gibbs Music *28 November 1984: Do Good (7") Jammy's *03 December 1984: Curfew In The Dance (7") Arrival ;1985 *12 February 1985: Ango Ropin Margaret *15 April 1985: Beat Down The Fence (LP - Tidal Wave) Greensleeves *06 August 1985: Inferiority Complex (12") Blue Mountain *22 October 1985: 'Beggy, Beggy' (?) ? *28 October 1985: No Touch Me Stylee (split 12" with Earl Sixteen and SCOM Band - No Touch Me Stylee / Livestock) S.C.O.M. / Blacker Dread *29 October 1985: Legal (7") Sunset *30 October 1985: Hits Song (7") Vena *05 November 1985: One Wheel Wheelie () Harry Jay *11 November 1985: 16 Lovers (LP - The Champions Clash) Kingdom ;1986 *27 January 1986: Play With Me *Peel February 1986: Dismal *04 March 1986: Ghettoman Skank (7") Thunder Bolt *08 September 1986: Hand Cart Man (7") Redman International *15 December 1986: Gun Shot (7") Skengdon *16 December 1986: No Sizzling (7") Skengdon ;1988 *07 June 1988: Love Been Taken (7") Youth Promotion *15 June 1988: I Know The Score (LP - Sara) Live And Love *19 September 1988: A No Nuttin (single) Fashion *24 October 1988: Bread And Butter (12”) Black Solidarity *15 November 1988: Little Walter (12") Fashion ;1989 *18 January 1989: Ethiopia Here I Come (LP - Reaching Out) Blue Moutain *Summer 1989 (Rockradio): Acid (7", Exterminator, 1989) *10 October 1989: Come Back To Me (7") Exterminator ;1990 *26 July 1990: Dangerous (12") Wild Apache WAD 013 *Late 1990 (Ö3) (& Stingerman): 'Beautifulla (7")' (Exterminator) *23 December 1990: (& Stingerman): 'Beautifulla (7")' (Exterminator) ;1991 *12 January 1991 (& Stinger Man): Beautifulla - Version (7": Beautifulla) Exterminator *21 April 1991: Should I () Observer *04 May 1991 (& Ganglords): Thanks And Praises () CSR *06 May 1991 (Ö3) (& Ganglords): Thanks & Praises (Compilation LP-Kingston Confidential) One Ton *18 May 1991: Crowning Of The Browning *02 June 1991: Crowning Of The Browning () DJ *03 June 1991 (Ö3): Crowning Of The Browning (7") * 02 August 1991 (BFBS): with Supercat & Heavy D: Big And Broad (7") Wild Apache *03 August 1991: Heart Attack (7") Sinbad *03 August 1991 with Supercat & Heavy D.: Big & Broad (7") Wild Apache * 12 August 1991 (Radio Bremen): I Remember (7") Jammy's * 19 August 1991 (Radio Bremen): Heart Attack (12") Sinbad * 02 September 1991 (Radio Bremen): Heart Attack (Hip Hop Style) (12") Sinbad Production *07 September 1991: Heart Attack (Hip Hop Style) (12") Sinbad Production SID 004 *28 December 1991: Heart Attack *29 December 1991: Beautifuler *Tiger 91: FP The Greatest (12")' (Fashion) (possibly 16 November 1991) ;1992 *08 May 1992: Tell Them Fi Cool *17 May 1992 (BFBS): Tell Them Fe Cool (Unknown) (30 Headley Ave) *23 May 1992: Tell Them Fe Cool (7 inch ) 30 Headley Ave. *30 May 1992: Tell Em Be Cool () 30 Hedley Avenue *12 June 1992: Pon Di Scene (7 inch) Super Supreme *13 June 1992: Pon Di Scene (7 inch) Super Supreme *20 June 1992: Pon Di Scene (7": Pon Di Scene) Super Supreme *29 August 1992: F.P. The Greatest (12" -F.P. The Greatest / The Kissing Game) Fashion (JP - "written by a Mr Paul Blake I see" John is unaware that is Frankie's real name) *04 September 1992: Extra Clip (album - F.P. - The Greatest) Fashion (John says that he finds the tracks he likes best by Frankie Paul are the ones by Paul Blake. Paul Blake is in fact Frankie's real name!) *06 September 1992 (BFBS): Extra Clip (LP - FP The Greatest) *19 September 1992: Rude Boy Dip (LP - F P The Greatest) Fashion *07 November 1992 (with Daddy Freddy & Heavy D): Respect You (LP-Ragamuffin Soldier)' (Music Of Life) ;1993 *25 September 1993: Ram Jam (7") XTerminator *John Peel In Scandinavia: Ram Jam (7") XTerminator *16 October 1993: Ram Jam (7") XTerminator ;1994 *08 July 1994: Pass The Dub Plate (?) Top Rank *16 July 1994 (BFBS): Pass The Dub Plate () Top Rank *01 October 1994: My Sound Jungle (12" - My Sound Jungle) white label *07 October 1994: Rude Boys (Coming In Hot) (single) Blacker Dread *08 October 1994 (BFBS): My Sound Jungle (12") Jet Star *10 October 1994 (BBC World Service): My Sound Jungle (" 12") Jet Star SCJ 001 *14 October 1994: My Sound Jungle (12" - My Sound Jungle) white label *28 October 1994: Rude Boys (Coming In Hot) (single) Blacker Dread *29 October 1994 (BFBS): Rude Boys Coming In Hot ;1997 *05 June 1997 (BFBS): 'More Oil Inna Mi Lamp (7")' (Scorpio) with Yellowman ;2000 * 13 January 2000 (Radio Eins): Rope In Annie (12") Parks ;2001 *17 October 2001: All Things Bright And Beautiful (single) *18 October 2001: Worries In The Dance (single) ;2002 *20 November 2002: Who Issue The Gun (LP - Ready When You Ready Two) Smugg *November 2002 (FSK): Who Issue The Gun (v/a CD - Ready When You Ready Two) Smugg *07 December 2002 (BBC World Service): Who Issue The Gun (LP - Ready When You Ready Two) Smugg ;2003 *01 July 2003: Songs of Joy (7") Blacker Dread *16 July 2003 (Radio Mafia): Songs Of Joy (7") Blacker Dread *17 July 2003: Songs Of Joy (7") Blacker Dread External Links *Wikipedia *Official site *AllMusic Category:Artists